lo importatante de recordar
by arry-saku-roro
Summary: Hubo un tiempo en el que había olvidado quien era, pero ahora que ya no era NADIE volvería a Poniente a terminar lo que tenia pendiente, por que ella era Arya Stark y el Norte recuerda.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTAS:** ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO ASIQUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y NO SEAN MUY DUROS CON MIGO. ANTES DE TODO DECIR QUE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE, ÓJALA!

 **NOTAS Y ACLARACIONES:**

-escritura normal: narración presente

 _-cursiva : recuerdos , sueños o pensamientos_

 **-negrita : diálogos**

EPILOGO

La leña…

 _Podía recordar el olor a leña que recorría las grandes salas de Invernalia , podía recordar el frio en las mañanas cuando irremediablemente tenía que salir de entre las pieles de su cama para comenzar un nuevo día, podía recordar cada detalle y cada detalle del pelaje de Nymeria pero sobre todo podía recordar a su familia.._

 _Su padre había sido un hombre honorable, valiente y gran padre. La habia permitido montar a caballo, corretear y hasta había contratado a Syrio para enseñarla a manejar la espada. Si su madre hubiera llegado a enterarse de ello no lo hubiera permitido, ella era diferente, también le importaba el honor, pero el de una dama y el de su familia. Siempre había querido que Arya fuera el tipo adecuado de dama, una diminuta y delgaducha imitación a Sansa._

 _Sansa… ella siempre había sido preciosa y delicada, algunos años atrás pensaba que su hermana Sansa llegaría lejos en la vida, pero ahora no estaba segura si seguiría con vida. No la creía el tipo de mujer capaz de sobrevivir cazando ni matando y para Arya ese era el único mundo que existía ahora. Sabia cual había sido el futuro de su padre, de su madre y de Robb, pero todavía tenía la esperanza de que quedara alguien, Jonh fue enviado al Muro cuando ellos partieron al sur antes de toda esta pesadilla, quizás siguiera sirviendo allí a la Guardia de la Noche o podía haber muerto contra algún salvaje de detrás del muro pero era lo mas cercano a una pista que tenía su familia asique el Muro era una visita obligatoria en un futuro cercano. No tenia la misma esperanza con Bran y Rickon. Bran había quedado impedido después de su accidente y Rickon era demasiado pequeño asique cuando madre partió al sur reclamando justicia por el asesinato de su marido y Señor del Norte ellos quedaron en Invernalia. Lo último que había oído de Invernalia es que los Bolton se habían echo con el control, sobre ello había mil historias y chismes pero ninguna con el fundamento suficiente como para conseguir una pista clara sobre el estado o paradero de cualquiera de sus hermanos._

Estaba frustrada , llevaba una semana en el bosque escondida en una cueva y había hecho todo lo posible para no ser detectada, por lo pronto tendría que esconderse, después de su visita a Walder Frey y familia podría tener problemas. Había redactado una lista varios años atrás y ahora que volvía a ser Arya Stark tacharía todos los nombres, al menos los que quedaban. Algunos habían muerto a sus manos y otros el destino hizo justicia y les quitó la vida de distintas formas, pero quedaban todavía nombres por tachar .Había decidido hacer una excepción y hacer una visita a los Bolton , darles el don aunque no estuvieran en su lista sería su próxima parada. Para ello debía volver a Invernalia y eso la aterraba.

El haber estado en Bravos tanto tiempo la había permitido esconderse ,crecer y aprender pero también la había mantenido alejada de toda la información acerca de poniente, solo poseía los chismes de los marineros que atracaban en los puertos de Bravos , la prostitutas que cuchicheaban cotilleos de la nobleza y la poca información que había recogido en los pocos días que llevaba desde su vuelta a Poniente, lo cual no era mucho asique desconocía la situación de todos y cada uno de los siete reinos. Había viajado rápido desde Aguasdulces hasta Lanza de Sal _siempre oculta y evitando los caminos._

 _Una noche mientras descansaba bajo el calor de la hoguera cerca de Los gemelos había visto algunos de los caballeros de La Hermandad sin Estandartes entre ellos Beric Dondarrion y Thoros de Myr, eso la hizo recordar a Pastel Caliente y a Gendry .Nunca sabría que había sido de ellos dos y prefirió escabullirse antes de que alguien pudiera notar su presencia. Ellos habían compartido su camino hacia el Muro y habían escapado de Harrenhall juntos hasta toparse con la Hermandad. Con Pastel Caliente no había empezado de la mejor manera pero al tiempo Arya lo consideraba de la manada, separarse de el en la posada había sido realmente duro pero sabía que era lo mejor para el, las cosas no eran fáciles para ninguno y el camino no era seguro , allí por lo menos tendría la seguridad de la Hermandad y un plato de comida siempre que quisiera. Con Gendry fue diferente desde el principio, el la había protegido desde el principio , había notado que era una chica antes que nadie y hubiera jurado que seguiría con ella hasta Invernalia, que formaría parte de su manada para siempre...se había equivocado, el herrero necesitaba mas que una niñita ofreciéndole ir a Invernalia para seguir siendo un herrero. El merecía ser un caballero y la Hermandad se lo ofreció a cambio de sus servicios. Él se quedó para ser un caballero, pero no estaba allí. Nunca sabría que había sido de ellos dos y prefirió escabullirse antes de que alguien pudiera notar su presencia._

 _Y así los últimos años se había dedicado a perder a la gente que ella había querido habían sido asesinados , los había perdido o simplemente habían elegido un camino en el que ella no seguiría caminando con ellos. La última vez que recordaba haber reído había sido cuando el estúpido Perro la había llevado al Nido de Águilas ante su ti Lisa para cobrar la recompensa de entregarle a su sobrina y esta había muerto el día anterior. No conocía a su tía Lisa y la cara del Perro , entre rabia y desconcierto había sido suficiente. desde entonces solo había intentado olvidar a Arya Stark y convertirse en Nadie._

Pero el norte siempre recuerda...

El clima del norte siempre había sido duro y cuando hubo pasado Los gemelos tubo que conseguir ropa de abrigo de Bravos solo tenía unos pantalones mas grandes de su talla, un par de casacas sin mangas y unas sandalias. Había cogido una capa de lana de un puesto en Puerto Gaviota nada mas desembarcar. Había crecido dos palmos y su figura era delgada por lo que fue facil robar ropa tendida de los campesinos que vivían en las afueras de las aldeas.

Oyó un crujido tras ella y la hizo volver a la realidad, estaba en una cueva cerca de la costa de Lanza de Sal y estaba segura de que no la habían seguido después de haberse topado con la Hermandad, desenvaino a aguja y salió de la cueva

Giro un par de pasos sobres si misma y no vio nada, cuando se disponía a entrar a la cueva unos ojos amarillos la miraron desde la oscuridad de los árboles. Deslizo la capa de sus hombros para tener mayor movimiento y dio un paso hacia adelante. Había aprendido a luchar pero si se trataba de un oso o animal salvaje podría estar en desventaja

EL animal avanzo en silencio y mostró , al principio el hocico y después medio cuerpo de entre los arbustos. Solo miraba tranquila . Arya pudo ver bien sus ojos , su pelaje...

Bajo lentamente su espada y la volvió a enfundar. El animal avanzo mas para Arya y esta se arrodilló en el suelo, cuando el gran lobo se encontraba a un par de pasos de ella . Arya alzo su mano y acarició el lomo.

 **-Nymeria..-** susurro su nombre todavía sin creerlo

El animal se hecho sobre ella y comenzó a lamerla la cara. Arya había dudado al principio por el tamaño que había llegado a tener su antigua amiga pero sus ojos eran los mismos . Comenzaron a salir mas lobos al rededor y entonces supo que por lo menos una de las dos había encontrado una nueva manada

Arya no sabia si ella merecía volver a tener una pero podía intentarlo cuando acabara de tachar los nombres de su lista.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTAS Y ACLARACIONES:**

-escritura normal: narración presente

 _-cursiva: recuerdos, sueños o pensamientos_

 **-negrita: diálogos**

 **NOTAS:** **HE LEIDO VARIAS HISTORIAS ESCRITAS EN ESTA PAGINA Y LLEVABA AÑOS PENSANDO EN ESCRIBIR ALGO YO, ME DECIDI POR ESTA PAREJA POR QUE ME PARECIA CASI IMPOSIBLE QUE SE DE EN LA REALIDAD ASIQUE APROVECHO MI IMAGINACION. ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DEJARAN SU OPINION SOBRE TODO ADMITO CRITICAS, SE QUE ACABO DE EMPEZAR Y NECESITO MEJORAR ASIQUE AGRADECERE TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS. SIN MAS EL NUEVO CAPITULO**

 **-NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON CREACION DEL GRANDISIMO GEORGE R. R. MARTIN-AUNQUE OJALA!**

 **CAPITULO 1**

-POV GENDRY-

Todos los días ese frio. Llevaba un par de lunas trabajando al servicio del nuevo Rey del Norte en Invernalia y todavía le costaba salir de la forja por las mañanas y cruzar el gran patio hasta las cocinas para almorzar. Estaba acostumbrado a las lluvias y tormentas de las Tierras de los Ríos pero esto era totalmente diferente, no dejaba de caer nieve y el aire frio calaba los huesos hasta hacerlos doler.

Dudó en salir de entre las pieles que cubrían su cama y por las que solo asomaba los ojos y la punta de la nariz pero había trabajo por hacer. Invernalia había sufrido asedios, batallas , y a saber que mas cosas y sus murallas y torres eran el vivo reflejo de ello. Salió de las pieles resignado y se vistió y calzo para después enfundarse una gruesa capa y salir al patio.

La gran sábana blanca que cubría los suelos del Norte seguía ahí pero había parado de nevar. En el patio, los soldados que partirían hoy a la frontera del Norte con las Tierras de los Ríos, terminaban de alistar los caballos para partir mientras Jon Snow , el nuevo Rey del Norte daba las ultimas directrices. Camine hacia las cocinas y cuando estaba abriendo la puerta sentí el crujido de los pasos en la nieve detrás de mí.

- **Vaya Gendry buenos días** \- pastel caliente cargaba un gran saco de harina **-¿otra vez estuviste trabajando hasta tarde? Jon pregunto por ti antes de salir a despedir a los soldados**

Deposito el saco de un golpe seco en el interior de la cocina y con un cuchillo rajo la parte superior y comenzó a echar varias jarras de harina en una gran mesa que tenía. Pastel Caliente había congeniado rápidamente con la gente del Norte y era feliz en las cocinas .

- **Deberías tener mas respeto, Jon es el Rey podrías al menos llamarle señor** -le reclame mientras me cortaba un pedazo de pan y un poco de mantequilla.

 **-Primero, deberías trabajar menos** \- había dejado su trabajo en la mesa y buscaba entre varios utensilios algo distraídamente- **Segundo, a él no le gusta que le traten de señor ni nada de eso-** se acercó a mí con lo que parecía un cucharon de madera y me acertó un golpe en el centro de la cabeza- **Y tercero, te tengo dicho que puedes entrar a mi cocina pero no toquetear la comida**.

 _El chaval había crecido y el haber pasado tanto tiempo trabajando en la posada con los niños le habían hecho ganar un carácter tranquilo pero bastante paterno. Cuando Davos le dejo en ese bote para que escapara de Stanis y la bruja, considero la opción de volver a Desembarco del Rey o incluso a la Hermandad pero la única opción que de verdad era buena , o lo parecía era la de buscar a Pastel Caliente y a Arya._

 _El primero había sido fácil sabía por dónde empezar y fue directo a la posada. Allí pudo entender que encontrar a Arya seria mas difícil. Pastel Caliente decía que la hermandad pasaba por allí de vez en cuando a comer o dormir un par de dias y le contaban algunas cosas o rumores y lo último que se sabía de Arya es que el perro se la había llevado y se les había visto cerca de Los Gemelos justo antes de que las Lluvias de Castamere empezaran a sonar en la boda de la hija de Walder Frey, lo que hacía perder las esperanzas. Después de eso nadie la había visto ni había oído nada de ella asique me quede en la posada ayudando a Pastel Caliente y a las chicas con todos los pequeños huérfanos hasta que los rumores del nuevo Rey en el Norte me hicieron cuestionarme mi le dije a Pastel Caliente que partiría al norte no se sorprendió, todo lo contrario. Si ella estaba viva, volvería a casa._

 _- **Habías tardado mucho-** suspiró- **¿sabes? nunca e visto el Norte y la verdad que me gustaría ver donde creció Arry, el Bosque de los Dioses y todo eso. Además tu no sabrías alimentarte solo ni una semana.**_

 _En dos días habíamos preparado las cosas dispuestos a salir dirección al Norte sin ningún plan y sin saber que nos encontraríamos pero no era la primera vez. Todavía recordaba las lágrimas de los niños y las suplicas de Jeyne para que se quedaran. Pastel Caliente paso los dos primeros días decaído y callado pero cuando comenzó la nieve su humor volvió a ser el mismo._

 _Llegar a Invernalia había sido fácil y hablar con el Rey del Norte mucho mas, en cuanto Lady Sansa nos escuchó gritar el nombre de Arya , había pedido que los soldados que nos sacaban a rastras del castillos nos soltaran y llevaran a la sala de audiencias. Al principio no estaban seguros de nuestra historia pero Pastel Caliente rercordó a aguja, la pequeña espada que Arya colgaba a todos los lados y que Polliver la arrebató. En seguida nos buscó un sitio para quedarnos, comida caliente y un trabajo puesto que invernalia necesitaba bastante ayuda para cualquier puesto. Yo siempre había sido herrero y como tal me hice cargo de la vieja forja que había en catillo, el techo se había hundido pero tras dos días de trabajo pudo volver a funcionar y empecé mi trabajo reforzando los muros y haciendo algunas armaduras y espadas. Jon era un buen hombre y solía pedirle opinión y contar con el en aspectos en los que un simple herrero no participar y Lady Sansa se había acercado alguna mañana en el patio mientras él trabajaba para que le contara historias sobre el tiempo que pase con Arya._

 _Una noche mientras cenamos le confesé mis remordimientos a Jon por haberme quedado con La Hermandad, la verdad es que yo la había abandonado , el perro se la había llevado y lo mas seguro es que estuviese muerta._

 ** _-Si pensaras que está muerta no habrías venido a buscarla y no la seguirías esperando aquí-_** _dijo palmeándome el hombro- **Confío en ti Gendry y tu esperanza me da esperanza-** sonrió , cerro los ojos y se bebió el vino de su jarra de un trago- **Además si la hiciste algo a Arya ella misma te lo hará pagar cuando vuelva.**_

El ruido de la puerta le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, era Jon entrando a la cocina con cara de cansancio quitándose la capa y dejando la espada apoyada en la pared. Se sentó en la silla que quedaba al frente mía cogió un trozo de pan.

 **-¿Por que nadie respeta mi cocina? No podéis coger todo lo que queráis, estoy yo solo en los hornos y si seguís comiéndoos el pan a ese ritmo voy a pasar hasta la noche preparando masa-** Iba a regañara a Pastel caliente por impertinente pero desapareció por la puerta relatando algo de "coger mas harina" **.**

 **-Si me pides que le corte la lengua lo haré -** le dije a Jon con burla- **Un par de golpes por mal educado.**

 **-¿Y quedarnos sin pan? de eso nada.** -volvió a coger otro pedazo de pan y me guiño un ojo- **Meñique y los demás han salido ya hacia Foso Cailin pensé que no partiría nunca.**

 **-Estoy seguro de que sus nuevas tierras en los pantanos serán de su agrado, parecen el entorno perfecto para una alimaña como el.-** el herrero detestaba a Meñique no podía decidir que era lo que menos le gustaba de él pero tenía claro que no le gustaba la forma que le miraba y se dirigía a él, su simple presencia le desagradaba-

- **Librar a Sansa de su presencia y darle en las narices a sido un gustazo, empiezo a entender a grandes reyes-** Jon se carcajeo y coloco los pies sobre la mesa en pose de señor del mundo

 **-De eso nada, os coméis mi pan ,sobáis mi mantequilla y ahora también me ponen los pies en la mesa-** Pastel caliente entraba por la puerta con otro saco de harina al hombro y Jon palideció inmediatamente.

Conseguimos huir de la cocina entre algunos gritos y golpes de Pastel Caliente, incluso Jon se rascaba la cabeza en un desesperado intento de que disminuyera el picor provocado por un golpe del cocinero. Todas las mañanas Jon le enseñaba a usar la espada después de desayunar después elegía una parte de la muralla y comenzaba sus trabajos en la forja. Los días pasaban deprisa y el intentaba mantener su tiempo ocupado para que los fantasmas del pasado no volvieran al él pero todas las noches ellos entraban en la forja y le robaban las ganas de dormir

Jon le pedía esperanza, pero él la estaba perdiendo

-POV JON SNOW-

Sabía que era un buen chico y podía ver en sus ojos cada vez que hablaban de Arya que hubiera llegado a cruzar el Mar Angosto si eso pudiera darle una pista de ella. No sabía todo por lo que ellos habían pasado juntos pero estaba claro que los había unido de una manera muy especial. Arya nunca había sido dulce y tranquila como las niñas de su edad , por el contrario era salvaje, con un carácter que como si padre bien decía , igualaba a los lobos. Ella era toda una Stark y ante todo, ella había sido de las pocas personas que le habían aceptado a pesar de su condición de bastardo y lo había tratado de hermano tanto como a Robb, Bran o Rickon.

El enorme campamento que rodeaba las murallas de Invernalia ya había despertado y los soldados iban de un lado para otro con armaduras, arcos, espadas y caballos. Podía ver a Fantasma sobre la muralla mirando al sur, llevaba varios días allí, desde que despertaba hasta que volvía a dormir allí parado mirando hacia el sur. Parecía nervioso lo que me mantenía a mí en un estado de alerta e intranquilidad.

- **Gendry ¿sabes montar a caballo?-** el chico asintió – **Bien hoy saldremos a comprobar algo** \- volví a mirar a Fantasma y otra vez a Gendry.

- **Lleva mirando en esa dirección dos días** \- al parecer él también lo había notado- **¿Echaremos un** **vistazo?-** asentí y silbé a Fantasma que giró su cabeza para mirarme

 **\- Tu ganas, sea lo que sea iremos a mirar** – Fantasma descendió de la muralla y llegó hasta mi casi a la vez que Gendry se acercaba con dos caballos.- **Salgamos.**

Salimos por las puertas de Invernalia , cruzamos el campamento y cogimos el Camino del Rey siguiendo a Fantasma que parecía tener claro el rumbo a seguir.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTAS Y ACLARACIONES:**

-escritura normal: narración Presente

 _-cursiva: recuerdos, sueños o Pensamientos_

 **-negrita: Diálogos**

 **CAPITULO 2**

Nymeria había pasado las noches desde que se encontraron . Por el día Arya caminaba rodeando la costa de la bahía de Aguasresplandecientes hacia la Punta de Dragón. Al principio Arya había ido asta Lanza del Sol porque las cosas alli estaban tranquilas y la realidad es que no tenía ningún plan para llegar a Invernalia ni de cómo acabar con los Bolton. Los Frey habían sido fáciles, todo el viaje en barco lo había pasado planeando como acabar con ellos y había sido un largo viaje. Cuando apareció Nymeria todo le vino solo, si llegaba hasta Punta de Dragón podría atravesar el Bosque de los Lobos, gracias a su nueva compañía no creía tener un encontronazo con las manadas que habitan allí y así, podría colarse en Invernalia sin ser vista.

Intentaba confiar en su memoria , ella se había escabullido siendo pequeña por las salas , pasillos y escaleras de la gran fortaleza de piedra. Había escapado a sus bosques desde los 6 años y si alguien sabia todos sus escondites eran ella y Bran.

Llevaba días durmiendo al raso y el frio comenzaba a helarle los huesos, el calor que Nymeria le daba mientras se acurrucaba a su lado a dormir por las noches no era suficiente y por las mañanas despertaba entumecida, por eso al encontrar esa tarde la pequeña cabaña abandonada cerca del Bosque de lobos no lo dudo y entro dispuesta a pasar al menos la noche allí.

El frio era cada vez mas duro y había empezado a nevar, había notado la humedad los días anteriores pero ahora se había convertido en una tormenta de nieve y toda la leña que había almacenada a un lado de la cabaña estaba echada a perder. La cabaña solo constaba de una pequeña estancia con una chimenea un pequeño ventanuco y la puerta por la que se entraba. Solo había una pequeña silla, que parecía haber sido hecha para un niño pequeño, eso la hizo pensar en Rickon, seguramente no la recordaría, era tan pequeño la última vez que lo vio . Cogió la pequeña silla y antes de darla una última mirada nostálgica la levanto entre sus manos y la estrello contra el suelo.

Nymeria levanto la cabeza y la miro con la cabeza levemente inclinada.

- **No me mires como si estuviera loca** \- dijo Arya mirando a la gran loba- **Tu lo tienes fácil con todo ese pelo pero yo ya tengo helados hasta los hueso, necesito madera para calentarme-** dijo lanzando los pedazos de madera al hueco de la chimenea- Es una pena pero no creo que su dueño vaya a volver por ello.

La loba volvió a tumbar su cabeza y Arya siguió con su tarea de encender el fuego, cuando lo tubo encendido se quitó su capa y sus botas y las puso a un lado frente el fuego para que se secaran, saco de su bolsa un cacho de pan, una manzana y un poco de vino. No era su bebida favorita pero la ayudaba a dormir sin tantas pesadillas. Sintió a Nymeria acercarse y colocarse tras ella junto al fuego. La había echado tanto de menos.

- **Siento haberte tirado piedras, siento haberte gritado y siento haberte abandonado-** dijo Arya girando su cara y apoyándola en el pelaje del cuello de Nymeria. Sabía que el animal la había perdonado desde el primer momento pero ella necesitaba decírselo. No supo en que momento se quedó dormida pero esa noche durmió sin pesadillas.

Cuando despertó el fuego se había convertido en brasa y casi no calentaba, intento reavivarlo sin capa se calzo las botas ya secas y calientes de estar justo al fuego y salió. Arya no había pensado en que hacer con Nymeria y la manada una vez que llegase a Invernalia, ella debía pasar desapercibida colarse en el castillo y acabar con todos los Bolton y ella era una experta en ello, pero una manada de mas de 30 lobos no se escondía debajo de su capa.

La nevada la hizo desviarse de la ruta que se había marcado, sin seguir ningún camino y con todo el terreno completamente blanco era difícil orientarse, se dio cuenta cuando encontró un grupo de unos 30 soldados a caballo parados en lo que parecía una posada. Al principio espero alejada y pensó en entrar a la posada a preguntar por su localización cuando ya no quedara ningún soldado cerca pero mientras observaba pudo distinguir los blasones de la casa Arryn, Mormont y Stark. Nadie usaba el blasón de los Stark , ya no, así que se deslizo entre los arboles hasta quedarse en un punto en el que era capaz de escucharlos.

 **-No desperdiciéis el tiempo , todavía faltan 3 días hasta Foso Cailin y me gustaría que fueran dos** -dijo uno de ellos subiéndose al caballo- **Vamos todavía queda trabajo**.

Conocía a ese hombre, lo había visto en Desembarco del Rey era Meñique, hasta donde sabia era dueño de burdeles y guardaba buenas relaciones con Cersei Lannister ¿Que hacia el aquí? ¿y acompañando a soldados Stark'? y sobre todo ¿porque había soldados con los blasones de los Stark?

 **-No se por que esta de tan mal humor** \- oyó decir a uno de los soldados de los Arryn- **Ahora es el señor de Foso Cailin** \- varios soldados rompieron en carcajadas.

Todo el mundo sabía que Foso Cailin habia sido una gran fortaleza en sus tiempos pero ahora eran un montón de ruinas colocadas en un sitio estratégico. Los soldados comenzaron a montar sus caballos y comenzaron su camino, cuando Arya solo pudo distinguir borrones en camino se dirigió a la posada y entro. No era muy grande ni muy pequeña pero estaba caliente, se veía una gran chimenea al fondo y una barra en el lateral. solo había tres mesas y algunas no tenían sillas, se acercó a la barra y sin destaparse la cara se dirigió al hombre anciano que había al otro lado de la barra.

 **-Buenas tardes caballero solo quiero saber mas o menos a que distancia estoy entre Invernalia y Foso Cailin, con la tormenta de estos días he perdido la cuenta de mis pasos-** intente sonar agradable pero no infantil

 **-Bueno señorita usted se encuentra a tres días de Foso Cailin y a uno de Invernalia, claro eso si usted va a caballo-** el posadero la dedico una sonrisa y tendió un plato con un caldo con fideos y un cacho de perdiz **-Come algo caliente los huesos no llevan bien este frio**

 **-No es necesario, solo quería indicaciones debo seguir mi camino** \- Arya empujo un poco el plato adentro de la barra

 **-De eso nada mi señora** \- el hombre volvió a acercarla el plato **-Si el problema es el dinero la diré que ese estúpido que acaba de irse me hizo preparar comida que después no quiso comer porque su humilde paladar no podía comer estas...mierdas ...eso dijo , en fin una buena señora del norte si sabrá apreciar una buena comida caliente**

 **-Pero no tengo dinero para pagar por ello-** el hombre le había parecido agradable no quería hacerle el feo de comerse su comida y no pagarle.

- **y ¿ese es todo tu problema?-** cuestiono con el ceño fruncido- **empieza a comer** \- me tendió un pedazo de pan y trajo un poco de agua- **te cambio todo esto por un rato de compañía**.

El hombre volvió a sonreír y se dirigió a una pila en la que continuo lavando unas jarras. Arya comenzó a quitarse la capa, dudaba si quedarse puesto el pañuelo cuando cayo en un detalle, el posadero habia dicho que una buena mujer del Norte si apreciaría una buena comida, ¿había sido casualidad? Se revolvió en su sitio incomoda pensando si debería irse o quedarse cuando el hombre irrumpió sus pensamientos.

- **Vamos dilo, pregunta** -dijo sin mirarla

 **-¿Cómo sabía usted que era del norte?-** el hombre comenzó a carcajearse

- **La verdad que es fácil acertar cuando solo pasa gente del Norte por aquí, estamos en el Norte mi señora-** Arya comenzó a sentirse un poco idiota, había estado tanto tiempo fuera de allí que no había notado que era lo mas normal **\- Pero lo cierto es que eso no a sido todo** -el hombre dejo las jarras se giro para ver por un ventanal que había y sonrió **-Debería usted decir a sus lobos que se escondan Lady Stark**

 **-No sé de que habla, estamos cerca del Bosque de Lobos es normal que haya lobos** -dije como si fuera obvio sabiendo que no me creería

- **Claro mi señora** -cedió con dulzura- **Acábese la comida, tengo un caballo en el establo cuando se encuentre preparada hágamelo saber y se lo preparare.**

 **-De veras, no tengo dinero no soy quien usted cree, no podré pagar el caballo**

- **No me lo tiene que pagar** -volvió a llenarme la jarra con mas agua y me tendió una bolsa con fruta- **Para el camino**

-¿ **por qué?¿por qué lo hace?**

 **-Porque en el castillo allí en Invernalia, su hermana, la señora Sansa la espera con el Rey del Norte ,porque es hora de que los Stark vuelvan al Norte** \- el hombre se quedó pensativo un momento mirando sus manos- **Porque el Norte recuerda mi señora**

Termino su plato y sorbió el agua de su jarra y salió acompañada del anciano de la posada. El hombre insistió en que se llevara el caballo pero Arya lo rechazo, podía terminar haciéndole falta a aquel hombre allí solo en medio de la nada. Le agradeció la comida y continuó el camino. Ahora sabía que podía ir a Invernalia por el camino sin perderse. No sabía como su hermana había conseguido Invernalia ni quien era ese Rey del Norte ni que había pasado con los Bolton , pero cada vez estaba mas cerca y solo de pensar en volver a ver al menos a Sansa la ponía mas nerviosa. Cuando eran pequeñas no habían tenido la mejor relación pero si habían sobrevivido después de todo podría cambiar ciertas cosas.


End file.
